Dino Charged with Thunder (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dino Charged with Thunder. Narrator: Thousands of years ago, a furious battle was waged against the great and noble Xiaolin Dragon Grand Master, Dashi, and the evil Heylin Witch, Wuya. This was the first Xiaolin Showdown. Wuya pitted her dark magic against Dashi and his mystical power objects: The Shen Gong Wu. In the end, Dashi triumphed and Wuya was forever imprisoned in a simple wooden puzzle box. The threat averted, Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the Earth. For generations, they have secretly maintained the balance of good and evil. Should that balance ever shift. Years later, all the Shang Gong Wu were together again, and Wuya returns with her Heylin Legion, and High Roller joins as a new threat returns. Then, a new alliance of heroes rises up to join Big Green along with the new team of Xiaolin Dragons! They are Power Rangers Dragon Force! The episode begins at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Zoo, Tyler and the others having a normal life. Tyler Navarro: Sure is a big day, let's see how well I'll do with the t-rex. Heckyl: How're things at your zoo, Kendall? Kendall Morgan: Oh, it's Fine, thank you for asking, Heckyl. Riley Griffin: Man, it's been a long time since we defeated Slege along with his cretins, not to mention Lord Arcanon. Matthew Griffin: I notice, it's good thing I'm giving a hand with that Ceratosaurus, Bro. Riley Griffin: Careful, Matt, this one looks aggressive over strangers. Chase Randall: Lucky for you, Kendall worked on a new dino whistle to tame them. Suddenly, they had an unexpected welcome by Wuya, High Roller, and their Heylin Legion. High Roller: Cower before the wrath of Wuya and her Heylin Legion! Wuya: Surprise to see us, Dino Rangers!? Then, Keeper had to protect them as he used his staff and safely hide them in the base. Heylin Jack Spicer: Hey! Where'd they go!? High Roller: They disappeared! Inside the base, Keeper Keeper gathered all of the twelve energems. Keeper: Is everyone alright? Matthew Griffin: We're alright, Keeper. Tyler Navarro: But... Who were those guys? Keeper: I believe they were other villains from different worlds, it's none other then, High Roller, Wuya, and her Heylin Legion, I fear that they're about to destroy our dimension if we don't stop them. Jamse Navarro: How are we going to put a stop to this? Kendall Morgan: Hmm.. actually, there are other group of rangers out there besides our own world. Shelby Watkins: Wait, what you saying? Kendall Morgan: Well, I've been gathering information about the Dragon Force Power Rangers in the Legacy artkives, many they can help us. Sir Ivan of Zador: Indeed, Lady Morgan, only the Dragon Force Rangers can aid us in our time of need. Keeper: Heckyl, We must inform Zordon, Tommy, and the others at once. Heckyl: Right, Keeper. Zenowing: Then let's go, we mustn't waste any time. So, they enter the portal to get help from Tommy Oliver and the others. However, the Heylin Legion used the reanimater and brought back Goldar, Scorpina, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, and his gang. Wuya: Greetings, Goldar, Scorpina, Mesogog, Zeltrax, Lord Arcanon, Singe, Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, Fury, Doomwing, Snide. Lord Arcanon: Who are you, and what business do any of you have? High Roller: For seeking our revenge on the Power Rangers. Sledge: And why should we let a pipsqueak and a witch like you two take the lead on this? Mesogog: Calm yourself, Sledge, because it seems to me that we have new allies. Goldar: What do you two have in mind? Wuya: We start working together to destroy the Power Rangers, starting at Big Green. High Roller: And if we work together, we'll let you all claim the Dino Gems, Energems, and the Dragon Crystals. Singe: That sounds very promising. Heylin Chase Young: So, are you all in or out? It's your choice. Sledge: Fine by us, count us in. Anything for the energems! Mesogog: This should be interesting. Lord Arcanon: Very well, we have a deal. Meanwhile at Big Green, Raiden and his friends were training with the other warriors. Lin Chung: You remember how we practice, Raiden? Raiden Thompson: I do, Lin Chung, I'll do my best. Kimiko Tohomiko: Think fast, Raiden. Shoku Mars Fire! As Raiden absorbed enough fire power, he strikes back and Kimiko kicks it away. Parrot King: Well done, Raiden. (squawks) Your trianing with your friends has served you well. Raiden Thompson: Thank you, Parrot King. Grand Master Dashi: Just remember not to get too overconfident, you and your friends still have a long way to go if you're willing to bring High Roller to justice and defeat Wuya and her legion. Raiden Thompson: I understand, thank you, Grand Master. Just then, there was a call from Commander ApeTrully. Commander ApeTrully: Attention, Rangers! Report to the main hall at Big Green, we have visitors arriving! With that said, visiters from Angel Grove, Reefside, and Amber Beach arrived just in time. Commander ApeTrully: Raiden, Kirby, Raz, Kim, Selena, Angel, Steven, we have some visitors that we want you all to meet. Raiden Thompson: Really, who? With that said, Jeremy was the first to introduce himself. Jeremy: My name is Jeremy, the new Mighty Morphin Red Ranger. Jason Lee Scott was my cousin, these are his friends, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Ann Hart, and Tomax Oliver. (looks at Raiden) I've heard plenty about you, Raiden, it's nice to meet you. Raiden Thompson: Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5